


Bark Once for a Kiss

by Lumelle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Victor may have neglected to tell Yuuri a teeny tiny little secret. But there's no way Yuuri would find out by accident, right?





	Bark Once for a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenny_Starseed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/gifts).



In hindsight, he probably should have told Yuuri earlier.

Of course, hindsight had never been one of Victor’s strong points. Certainly not when there were so many excellent reasons not to start the conversation just yet. Yuuri would just think he was joking, or possibly crazy. And what were the chances of it coming up without warning, anyway? Victor didn’t have allergies, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d gotten sick, all in all there was no possible reason he could end up sneezing and reveal his most embarrassing secret to Yuuri by accident. No chance whatsoever.

In his defense, he couldn’t have foreseen the unfortunate conclusion of Yuuri’s attempt at baking, said conclusion being flour all over the kitchen like a cloud of fairy dust. Light, white fairy dust that got everywhere, especially Victor’s nose.

Before he could realize the danger and escape, Victor sneezed.

It had been a while, so the transformation took him somewhat by surprise for all that he had known to expect it. It was always a bit disorienting anyway to suddenly shrink down to less than half his size, getting tangled in his clothes. By the time he managed to dig his way out of the pile of clothes and peer at the world from his now much lower vantage point, Yuuri was calling out his name in shock and what was probably disbelief.

Since the worst had already happened, Victor supposed it was okay to take the opportunity to take in his beloved Yuuri from this new point of view. He loved the scent of Yuuri anyway, the familiar shampoo and lip balm and just the faintest hint of cologne, but it was many times stronger now. Victor drew a deep breath, doing his best to memorize all the little details of Yuuri’s scent that he couldn’t quite catch with his human nose. The visuals weren’t that impressive, his color vision less than perfect, but the smell more than made up for it.

“Victor! What’s going on?”

Oh, right. Shocked Yuuri. He should probably do something about that, now. Thankfully it was very easy to address such things in this form. Victor padded closer, kicking his clothes out of the way before leaning up to lick at Yuuri’s hand. He could just about taste hints of sugar and flour and other nommy things, and the half giggle, half yelp this drew from Yuuri made him grin. His tail certainly felt like it was going to detach from his butt, with how hard he was wagging it.

“…Is that really you?”

Victor barked, then gave his best nod. He was never quite sure how expressive he was in this form, had never had the chance to observe it from the outside, but then Yuuri was always excellent at reading him. Whenever it didn’t involve romantic approaches, of course, Yuuri was pretty oblivious to you.

“You’re a dog. You are actually a dog.” Yuuri fell down to his knees, which put his face at excellent licking level. Victor took full advantage of this, since he couldn’t really kiss Yuuri right now and kissing Yuuri was one of the best parts of existing in the same space with Yuuri. Or existing at all, for that matter.

Victor barked his agreement, tail still wagging like crazy. He nuzzled Yuuri, who clearly needed some soft fur. Maybe it’d even inspire him to give Victor some much-needed scratches. It had been ages since he’d gotten scratches in this form.

Yuuri proved to be as smart as always, since he reached his hand out and scratched behind Victor’s ears. “How are you a poodle?”

Victor leaned into Yuuri’s hand, trying to figure out how he could explain himself. After all, his communication abilities were rather limited. Finally he just got closer and nudged at Yuuri’s pocket.

“What?” Yuuri blinked, then reached for his pocket. “Oh, you mean my phone?”

Victor barked and nodded in agreement. He waited patiently for Yuuri to get his phone out. (No, really, he was totally being patient. He only ran around Yuuri once. Maybe twice. That was the epitome of patience, surely.)

“So, uh. You… want me to call someone?”

Victor barked again, then looked around for more clues. His eyes caught the pictures decorating the fridge door, and he hopped closer, getting up on his back paws to poke at the correct one. It wasn’t quite what he meant, but surely Yuuri could make the connection, he was always so very understanding.

“That’s… Yurio’s cat.” Yuuri frowned, but then his eyes widened. “Oh! You want me to call Yurio?”

Victor grinned and barked, running back to Yuuri’s side. Staying close to Yuuri was obviously the best course of action in, well, any situation at all.

"Yes, yes, now settle down.” At least Yuuri had the basic decency to continue scratching Victor as soon as he’d managed to dial the number. Victor gave him an ecstatic grin and leaned into those clever, clever fingers.

“Yurio?” Yuuri sounded almost relieved to get an answer after a moment. “Yurio, I… something really weird has happened.”

Victor barked in agreement. Well, he didn’t think it was all that strange, really, but he could see how it could seem like it to Yuuri.

“No, it’s not something Victor did. Well, I suppose it is, technically. He’s… you’re not going to believe this.”

Victor pricked up his ears lazily, trying to catch Yurio’s voice at the other end of the line. Not that it was particularly difficult. Yurio had never been very good at keeping his volume down.

“Wait. How did you know he turned into a poodle?”

There was some furious back and forth over the phone, most of which Victor ignored. He knew the details, anyway. Sneezes, transformations, yada yada yada. All he cared about was more lovely Yuuri scritches.

By the time Yuuri was done with his panic call, Victor had more or less melted into a poodle puddle against his leg. Hearing his name addressed directly, Victor looked up, grinning at Yuuri expectantly.

“I’m still not sure this isn’t just some strange sort of a dream, you know.” Yuuri sighed, pushing his phone back into his pocket. “And Yurio didn’t even tell me how you turn back from that.”

Yuuri sounded somewhat worried now, and really, Victor couldn’t have that. Luckily Victor was excellent at quick decisions. Sticking his head closer to the ground, he patted at the flour-covered floor with one of his paws. This sent a cloud of flour dust into the air, trickling into Victor’s nostrils.

A doggy sneeze and another disorienting transformation later, Victor looked up at Yuuri with his usual human grin. “See? Nothing to worry about. It’s just something that happens whenever I sneeze. I meant to tell you earlier, I just didn’t know how to bring it up.”

Yuuri was staring at him again. And really, why did he look more shocked now than he had when Victor had turned into a dog? That was just weird. Was he all covered in flour or something? It wouldn’t be a wonder, considering how low to the ground he’d been.

Victor glanced down at himself, then blinked. “Oh. Right. The clothes.” His grin widened as the looked up at Yuuri again, stretching himself as he got up to his feet. If you’ve got it, flaunt it, that had always been his approach. “So… anything I could do for you?” He winked. It was a very good wink, if he said so himself.

Maybe the wink was broken so soon after the doggy time, though, since rather than any of the myriad enjoyable things Victor would have been all too happy to suggest, Yuuri instead made him help with the kitchen clean-up. And, really. If he was going to do that, he should have just made Victor do it before changing back. Poodle fur was excellent at gathering up all sorts of dust.

He still refused to put his clothes back on, though. It was a matter of principle, after all.


End file.
